1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger to be fitted into conventional open domestic fireplaces for more efficient use of the heat from burning wood or coal by heating a fluid, such as water, to be circulated through a hot water heating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boilers to be fitted into domestic fireplaces for heating a certain amount of water by wood or coal combustion, are well known.
Multi-tube panels by which the hearth area is surrounded are usually employed along with smaller vessels located within the fireplace hood for totally exploiting the combustion products and thereby increasing the thermal efficiency of the fireplace which otherwise would by rather low.
The structure of such exchangers becomes thus complicated and cumbersome and the fitting of the exchanger into the fireplace, its maintenance, and cleaning become difficult and time consuming. However, up to now, very little importance has been attached to the problem of designing heat exchangers for being fitted into existing fireplaces without modifying the fireplace masonry and, in general, the esthetic aspect of the fireplaces already existent particularly in buildings of architectural importance and heat exchangers adapted for being readily removed from the fireplace when this is to be restored to its original state and function.